Dundorf
Dundorf, officially the Federal Republic of Dundorf (Bundesrepublik Dundorf) is a federal parliamentary republic in the continent of Artania. It is bordered to the north-east by Kirlawa, south-east by Kundrati Union, south by Ikradon, west by Rutania and north-west by Aloria. Geography Dundorf is a landlocked state in central Artania. Its distinct topography includes large variations in elevations, including mountain ranges and deep valleys. History Origins Modern history Socialist era The Dundorfian Democratic Republic had its origins in the 2500s when socialist parties within Dundorf begun to dominate the political spectrum. Over the ensuing centuries, the new republic experienced ongoing political unrest as governing socialist forces encountered resistance from conservative political and societal factions keen to return to the previous liberal order. The DDR disintegrated as an entity in the early 3000s, thanks to an unprecedented political crisis among the governing socialist factions. The republic was refounded on 10 February 3134, after the formation of the Communist Party of Dundorf from existing left-wing political entities. The CPD sought to restore the country's previous socialist order, and was supported in those objectives by the Republican Socialist Party (Republikanische Sozialistische Partei) and the Dundorfian Socialist Workers Party. Liberal state The refounded DDR prevailed over the ensuing decades, but increasingly came under threat due to rising societal discontent. Sluggish economic performance combined with increasingly repressive instruments to preserve the socialist state contributed to an environment conducive to political change. In response, Die Mitte emerged as a rival political entity, promising to restore a liberal state and rebuild a market economy. After the collapse of the socialist Dundorfische Bauernpartei, Die Mitte rose to power with the election of Alexander Müller as premier and Sara Weiß as the chair of the parliament in 3175. After an initial programme of reforms, Die Mitte moved to refound the state once more. The DDR was formally succeeded by the Bundesrepublik Dundorf in 3190. Weiß was sworn in as the new republic's inaugural president. Politics The BRD is a federal parliamentary republic. Elections for both the Bundestag and the office of Bundespräsident are held every four years. Military The Bundeswehr is the main military of Dundorf, it is amongst one of the more modernized and advanced military's on Terra. It is divided into two professional branches. *Heer (Army) *Luftwaffe (Air Force) Dundorf also has mandatory conscription of all adults upon the completion of schooling. Upon being drafted each adult is assigned to one of these branches and serves for a length of six months. Conscripts are not allowed to be sent into combat zones unless Dundorf is invaded by a foreign nation in which case conscripts may be sent to combat zones that are only within the borders of Dundorf. Administrative Districts In Dundorf, each of the five regions is divided into states called Land and collectively known as Lander in the Dundorfian language. Each of the five lander have their own unicameral legislature and their own governor. The five Lander are as follows in the table: Law Economy Demographics Ethnic Groups Dundorfian (Dundorfischer) is the major ethnic group found in Dundorf. It is estimated that 82% of the population are ethnic Dundorfians known as Reichsdundorfischer. Ethnic Dundorfians have migrated to nearly all present-day countries surrounding Dundorf and make up a minority of populations in those areas. Other migratons during ancient and modern times have left Dundorf with a collecton of different ethnic groups. It is estimated that around 8% of the population, about 22 million, is not ethnically Dundorfian nor Duntrekker. Most of this population is made of immigrants from the neighboring countries, but a few are from other continents. Of these, the largest group are ethnic Majatrans and Aslis from Al'Badara; immigrants from when that nation was informally controlled by Dundorf during the brief ''Badarenprotektorat'' (Badara Protectorate) during the late-1800s. Languages The primary language spoken in Dundorf is ''Dundorfische'' which is spoken as a first language by roughly 88% of the population. It is considered the oldest member of the Dundorfian language family. Duntrekaans, the language of a large proportion of the Duntrekker minority ethnic goup, is spoken specifically by around 12% of the population; although most Duntrekaans speakers are fluent in Dundorfian. Religion The vast majority of the population, 81%, identify themselves as Reformed Protestant Christian. But of this number, only around a quarter attend church services or engage in religious activities on a regular basis. For people under the age of 30, atheism is frequently cited as their religious belief. Culture Category:Dundorf Category:Nations Category:Artania